


breathless

by Allegory



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, af, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your body is 65% water and I'm thirsty -an archive of Matsuoka and Nanase's saucy adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rin straddles himself onto Haru’s lap. For a brief moment, they just gaze into each other’s eyes, and at this point the redhead realizes how the cold beach waves are gone- he only sees the ocean tides, crashing in a thunderous monsoon and oh, how wild, how perfect it is. Rin thinks he’s drowning in them- but that’s okay, because he loves the sight of danger, the smell of it, the way it keeps him teetering off the very edge.

Then Rin thinks of him, then of Haru, and he thinks that this is exactly how sex between them should be.

No words are exchanged between them- but the air is far from empty. Breathy moans, hoarse whimpers, the slapping of skin on skin converge in a raging war in which neither care for the white flag; it is the feeling, the exhilaration of each other’s sweat and heat that turns Rin into a sobbing wreck, and Haru wholly trusting that he’s enjoying every second of it.

When Rin finishes, he leans in gently on Haru’s shoulders. He nips the skin there, and even though his muscles burn, he makes sure that his boyfriend comes with just as much intensity. The two wind up cocooned against each other, draped by cuddles and kisses and the afterglow.


	2. Chapter 2

The two tumble over, bodies entwined as the summer heat burns on their bare skin. It’s hot as hell, given the midday Australian sun, and no conditioning of the AC system will ease the temperature. Haru isn’t used to it yet- he’s been bumping into furniture and dazing off for days. And this lazy, sweltering Sunday, with the both of them off from training, is the final straw for him.

It almost seems natural, Rin thinks, when their lips press sloppily against each other. Two gold medalists, having made it to the Olympics, were now gasping and struggling to kiss without bumping into each other with their noses and jaws. When Rin breaks off, trying to breath, Haru is still nibbling on his lip and they share the taste of each other’s sweat, brine and the lukewarm tap water dribbling from Haru’s hair.

Somehow, they’ve already started clawing the wooden floor. And although neither is sober right now, both can tell through their tautness that they’re about to burn brighter than the sun itself.


End file.
